chroniclesofherenvalefandomcom-20200213-history
Secret Locations
Info from Guide by Nankho 'Twilight Coast' Secret Area: The Sea Reavers Den ' You've never seen the likes of such a fearsome lot of pirates in all your travels. The captain looks to have some soup on his chin and grumbles something about being rousted from his cabin. "So ye found me then. Ol' Captain Jack Blood ain't likin' to be disturbed. I be finishin' me dinner. What do ya' want then?" he asks angrily. "Meh. Ye ain't be havin' nothin' more than the barnacles on the bottom o' me boat. Come back when ye find somethin' I be wantin'." Pulling a soft pouch from the inside of your belt, you tug the drawstring and empty the cold, hard stone into the palm of your hand admiring how the deep blue gem captures the light. "Ahhh...a pretty piece, that be." His eyes twinkle just a little. "10 Platinum be the deal and not a gold piece more." ''Would you like to exchange 1 'Fine Sapphire 'for 10 Platinum? '''Secret Area: The Illyan Isles Fenn connects you with a wealthy nobleman who has a home in Heren but lives in the Illyan Isles. You've never seen such a grand palace. "Welcome, traveler, welcome. My name is Theodoritus Bublonios III," the noble says from behind a long table. Servants stand at either side and seem to be coming and going regardless of whether there is anything to carry in or out. You assume it's important to look busy when in the service of the rich. {C}"How did you get in? I don't see that you have anything I need. Someone please escort this person from my estate!" Pulling a soft pouch from the inside of your belt, you tug the drawstring and empty the cold, hard stone into the palm of your hand admiring how the deep red gem captures the light. "Ohhh...a rare jewel, traveler." His lips purse as if to kiss the stone. "10 Platinum is my offer and not a gold piece more." {C}Would you like to exchange 1 Fine Ruby for 10 Platinum? 'Dr. Gaunt's Secret Workshop' Book 2 Chapter 1, Chapter 10 You stumble upon a large cave just off the beach. As the sand gives way to rock, you notice strange lights that don't burn. A skeletal figure in a white coat stops you before you can proceed. You hear strange sounds coming from deeper within as he asks, "Did you bring the item?" "Come back when you've collected an ancient tablet. If it truly exists, legends say it is located far to the north." {C}You unwrap the leather bound Tablet of Kul'Nath and show it to the doctor. "Yes, that does indeed look valuable. I can spare one of my early prototypes if you'd like." Would you like to exchange 1 Tablet of Kul'Nath for 1 Arm of Polidoras. Sinti mystics {C}The journey through the mountains has left you tired and hungry. The Port of Sintis is a welcome sight, and again you wonder whether the stories of the Sinti Mystics are true. A few gold coins loosens the tongue of a city guard and you find the small temple near the waterfront. "The Temple of Sinti is no place for beggars! Come back when you are ready to make an offering." Would you like to exchange 1 'Black Diamond for 10 Platinum?'' '''Slisk Shaman A perpetual mist hangs over the swamp obscuring what the lush vegetation doesn't already cover. As you approach the primitive slisk village, the sounds of a strange chant reach your ear and you see the ruby-like fire of the shaman's gaze."Welcome back, NanKho. We need more of your Ultra Ssshotss. If you bring usss 3 weaponss, we will increasse the power of your Slisk Fang Necklace. 1st upgrade : 3 GUS + Slisk Fang Necklace = 3% +raid damage 'Would you like to exchange 3 Gierdon Ultra Shots and your Slisk Fang Necklace for a Charmed Slisk Fang Necklace?' 2nd upgrade : 5 GUS + Charmed Slisk Fang Necklace = 4% +raid damage 'Would you like to exchange 5 Gierdon Ultra Shots and your Charmed Slisk Fang Necklace for a Enchanted Slisk Fang Necklace?' 3rd upgrade : 10 GUS + Enchanted Slisk Fang Necklace= 6% +raid damage 'Would you like to exchange 10 Gierdon Ultra Shots and your Enchanted Slisk Fang Necklace for a Possessed Slisk Fang Necklace?' Category:Help